The Animal Health and Welfare Core (AHWC) is responsible for receipt, certification, and husbandry of mice that are sent to Vanderbilt for the purpose of metabolic phenotyping. The AHWC is the interface between the Vanderbilt Division of Animal Care and the VMMPC. The responsibilites and services of this core are critical for the VMMPC to perform well-controlled experiments in non-stressed, healthy mice. The overall objective of the core is to facilitate the use of mice in diabetes, obesity and related research, ensure compliance and implement and maintain the health and colony numbers appropriate to the rate of center usage. Specifically the core is responsible for 1) receipt and documentation of incoming mice, 2) assignment and oversight of quarantine procedures, 3) provision of day-to-day husbandry, 4) provision of veterinary care and support, 5) provision of services for the breeding, care and weaning of mice, 6) performance of pathological assessments, and 7) implementation and maintenance of any specific dietary requirements.